A Friendly Dinosaur
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Cassie officially meets Humungousaur. Done as a request for guestsurprise. :)


**guestsurprise, who owns Cassie, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel and Caleb.**

* * *

 **A Friendly Dinosaur**

Rachel had just sorted out the mail and straightened up the living room when Caleb, one of her nephews, came running in excitedly, running into her. "Whoa!" The older woman cried out, catching the ten-year-old boy, who let out a startled cry and clung to her before regaining his balance.

"Oh, sorry, Aunt Rachel," he said meekly.

She chuckled. "It's alright, hon," she said.

"Hey, do you know where Dad is?" He asked. "I've got to find him."

Rachel quickly stopped her nephew from running upstairs. "Your dad's resting right now, hon," she said. Seeing Caleb's confusion, she continued. "His last mission took a lot out of him, so he's taking a nap right now."

"Oh, okay," the young boy said. "Hey, can I show you then?"

She blinked. "Show me what?" She asked.

"Remember the junior science fair the college held for the town?" Caleb asked as he began searching his backpack.

"Oh, yes. You entered your report about dinosaurs in it," Rachel said with a smile. "How did you do?"

Caleb pulled out a large green 3rd place ribbon from his backpack. "I got third place!" He said excitedly.

"Caleb, that's wonderful!" Rachel said, catching her nephew as he hugged her. "You should be very proud of yourself."

He nodded. "It's the first ribbon I've ever gotten," he said. "I can't wait to show Mom and Dad. Is Mom back yet?"

"I called her earlier, but she said her college assignment is taking a little longer than she thought it would," the owner of the Grant Mansion explained. "She should be home in a couple of days."

"Okay," said the young boy. "Do you think they'll be proud of me?"

"They already are, Caleb," said his aunt. "And they'll be even more proud to see you did so well at the junior science fair. Why don't you help me get the decorations out to decorate for Easter and maybe by the time we're done, your dad will be up?"

The ten-year-old instantly agreed and they went about decorating the living room, staircase, foyer, and hallways with colorful Easter garland, Easter novelty items, and baskets filled with multi-colored Easter grass and plastic eggs while setting extra plastic eggs around as well and setting aside some of the plastic eggs to fill with candy and small gifts for the Easter egg hunt the adults were planning for the kids.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cassie was shyly approaching Humungousaur's room. She was very curious about the dinosaur alien as she hadn't really met him yet, but had learned from Rook, Snare-Oh, and Four Arms that while he was a large dinosaur, Humungousaur was gentle as well and the others mentioned how they often would find the dinosaur messing around with Caleb, a ten-year-old boy he had adopted some time back. Rachel had even told Cassie of how she had first met Humungousaur with a friend of hers and he had shown them he was harmless, although he had unintentionally scared them at first.

She saw him sleeping on his bed and she was amazed at how tall he was. "Aunt Rachel wasn't kidding about him being tall," she said to herself. "She even said he can grow taller if need be."

Her curiosity was getting the best of her now as she saw his large tail laying on the bed and she drew closer to it, keeping her ears open as she moved her hands toward the tail and began tickling it.

The booming laughter that instantly followed startled the teenager and she ran out of the room, but she then smiled, glad to know he was ticklish, but decided to not dare to try tickling him again unless he was sleeping and she snuck in. That way, she'd always have a chance to escape quickly.

But what she didn't know was that the dinosaur alien was persistent and now that he had woken up, he was looking for her, even though he didn't know who had tickled him, but he'd find out soon enough.

Rachel and Caleb had just finished counting the bags of candy and small toys that were gathered for the Easter egg hunt and were counting the plastic eggs to be sure they had enough when Humungousaur came into the living room where they were. "Dad!" Caleb said happily, running up to his father, who picked him up in a hug.

"How're you feeling, big guy?" Rachel asked.

"Much better, but I was woken up by someone tickling my tail," he said. "It wasn't you two, was it?"

They shook their heads. "Aunt Rachel and I have been setting up the decorations for Easter and were about to start filling the plastic eggs for the egg hunt," Caleb told his father and suddenly remembered his prize ribbon and squirmed lightly, making Humungousaur set him down. "Dad, I've got something to show you."

"You do?" The large dinosaur asked and his eyes widened at seeing the green 3rd place ribbon his son held up. "Great job, Caleb!" He said, lifting the boy up over his head. "I'm very proud of you."

The boy smiled, happy that his father was proud of him and Rachel happened to notice Cassie had spotted them, but quickly moved away. "Hmm," she hummed, cocking an eyebrow. "Humungousaur, I think I just saw the person you're looking for."

"Who?" He asked.

"It's Cassie."

"Four Arms' daughter?" Humungousaur asked and then smiled. "So, she's my culprit. She must have grown curious about me and decided to see if I was ticklish, but then ran off when I woke up."

Rachel smiled. "She's a bit shy until she gets to know you," she said. "I just saw her head for the rec room."

Nodding, the large alien set his son down. "Caleb, why don't you continue helping your aunt get the eggs ready and I'll go hunt for your cousin?" He said.

"Okay, Dad," said Caleb.

"Just a heads-up, Cassie's a fast runner," Rachel said.

"Is she ticklish?" Humungousaur asked.

"Oh, yes," said the owner of the Grant Mansion with a smile.

Grinning, the alien set out to find his niece, eager to tickle her back for tickling him, but also to formally meet her. Four Arms had told him a lot about the young girl and how she had been through a lot before the Tetramand and his fiancée had adopted her. He now found the rec room and saw her inside, smiling as he moved in quietly.

For a large alien, he could move quietly if the situation needed it.

Cassie had decided to see if Rachel would be interested in playing pool with her when she turned around and yelped at seeing Humungousaur behind her and she went to run, but before she could, the dinosaur alien scooped her up in his arms, holding her in a firm, gentle grip. "So, you're the tickle culprit who decided to tickle my tail, hmm?" He asked with a chuckle.

The teenager somehow managed to slip out of his grasp and began running, but the alien had no trouble keeping up with her, chasing her around the upper hallway until she ran into a dead end and tried to backtrack, but he again caught her. "Oh, no. You're not escaping again before I get to formally meet you, Cassie," he said with a chuckle as he picked her up and carried her back to his room and she struggled a little, but was giggling at the same time. Sitting down on his bed and setting her in his lap, Humungousaur grinned. "And since you tickled my tail, I owe you a tickle."

"Eek! Nohohohoho!" Cassie giggled, but then burst into laughter as the alien began tickling her stomach, making her laugh harder as he tickled her stomach all over.

He chuckled. "My son, your cousin, is also ticklish on his stomach," he told her. "Which means you'll squeal when I do this."

Gently pinning her down, Humungousaur lifted Cassie's shirt up to the bottom of her ribcage and took a large breath and began blowing raspberries into her stomach. He almost lost his hearing with how loud the teenager squealed as he kept up the raspberries and she squirmed to get free as he then tickled her exposed stomach with his hands. "My, my, I have a very ticklish niece, don't I?" He asked teasingly.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! YEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHES!" Cassie managed to say through her laughter, trying to push away the large fingers that kept poking her sides and stomach playfully before Humungousaur saw she had enough and let her up.

"So, why were you so curious that you decided to come in and tickle my tail, but then run when I woke up?" He asked.

"Well, I learned from Uncle Rook, Uncle Snare-Oh, and Dad about how you were a large dinosaur, but were gentle, and how they'd usually find you spending time with your son and Aunt Rachel told me about how she and her friend had met you long ago," Cassie said honestly. "But, well…,"

"You were a bit shy to meet me, hmm?" He said understandingly and she nodded. "Caleb is a bit shy about meeting new people too. He was terrified of me when he first met me too."

Cassie smiled at that. "So, you're my uncle Humungousaur, right?" She asked.

"That's right, kiddo," he said, scooping her up in one arm. "You haven't met my son yet, have you?"

She shook her head and they headed downstairs where Rachel and Caleb were still working on filling the plastic Easter eggs and they looked up to see them. "Hey," Rachel said with a smile. "I take it you two have formally met?"

"Yes," said the dinosaur alien as he set Cassie down and Caleb looked up at his father. "Caleb, this is Cassie, your cousin."

The ten-year-old boy looked up at the teenager. "Hi," he said a bit shyly.

"Hi," she said. "Your dad was telling me all about you. He's a really great guy."

Caleb smiled at her kind words. "Is your dad really a four-armed alien?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah," Cassie said and sat down with him, telling him about her mother and father while they filled up more plastic eggs.

Rachel and Humungousaur smiled at each other. "So Cassie found out you're a friendly dinosaur, huh?" She said.

"Yes, just as you and your friend did, along with my son and fiancée," he said.

He might have been an alien that could grow taller to take on enemies, but to his family, he was a gentle, friendly dinosaur.

* * *

 **To learn about how Rachel and her friend Martha (newbienovelistRD's OC) first met Humungousaur, how Humungousaur met his fiancée Skylar (my OC), and how Caleb gained a father in Humungousaur, the stories are "The Chef Within", "Love After The Prom", and "From Dare To Comfort" respectively. All three stories can be found on my page.**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
